


Gift for Erza

by Crynhil (Yameatinwolf)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yameatinwolf/pseuds/Crynhil
Summary: I was trying for the complimentary powers prompt, not quite sure how well that came across.
Relationships: Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 2020 Pokémon Holiday Exchange





	Gift for Erza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treewhisker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treewhisker/gifts).



img src=”https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/771489216764182550/795334149551423538/pokegift_silvergold_2020.png?width=878&height=976”>

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying for the complimentary powers prompt, not quite sure how well that came across.


End file.
